


you like a man with muscles, and i like you

by veel



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious David Jacobs, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, House Cleaning, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Pining David Jacobs, Sad Jack Kelly, Trans David Jacobs, and thus this idea was born, anyway theres javid, davey is over jacks flirting, i havent slept in four days, jack crutchie and race are siblings, javid - Freeform, movie!david, movie!jack, spralbert is only implied, thank you for coming to my TedTalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: domestic javid fluff!!!
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	you like a man with muscles, and i like you

**Author's Note:**

> okay but these are movie david and jack, but can be interpreted as the musical as well!!!

  


Settling down in a cheap apartment was Davey's bad idea, or at least that's what Jack would tell everyone.

They told each other that they wouldn't let the apartment get like how it was, but they didn't keep their word. By the time the third week in the apartment arrived, the place was a mess. You couldn't even walk inside without stepping on some obscure object that one of the boys had lost five days before.

They told each other that they would keep their things tidied up. It seemed neither of them remembered this rule.

Davey's things were relatively close to each other, but they were all in the wrong places. This was due to Jack volunteering to do the laundry and clean the house one the second week.

Jack's things were all in the right places, but they were somehow way too far apart. This was due to Davey offering to organize Jack's clothes and random objects on the first week.

The boys were always off at work doing things, so they didn't really have the time (or motivation) to clean. They were only ever home on weekends, but they mostly spent time with either Katherine or Crutchie.

When the boys walked into the apartment on Saturday evening at exactly 7:43 in the evening, they were unpleasantly surprised. Davey only took one step in when he accidentally stepped on a pen he had dropped. He yelped in pain and fell onto Jack. Jack, not expecting the sudden contact, fell over. He landed on an umbrella he had lost. He groaned, and Davey fell down on top of him. They lay down for a few seconds.

"We have _got_ to clean this place up," Davey said.

"Yeah, no shit!" Jack exclaimed. Davey rolled his eyes. Jack pushed Davey off of him and stood up. He rubbed his back before picking up the umbrella. Davey whined and Jack picked Davey up as well.

"Where do we even start?" He asked, looking at Jack. Jack surveyed the room. His eyes landed on the desk in the corner. He pointed to it and walked over.

"Here? We can just push everything off and then pick stuff up and put it where it belongs," he suggested. Davey nodded hesitantly, not knowing if it was a good plan or not. Since he had no other ideas, Davey gave in, and Jack walked over to the desk. He shoved everything off. That was Jack's first mistake.

A glass cup fell on the floor and shattered. Davey jumped backwards, startled. He glared at Jack, upset. Jack chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Davey rolled his eyes and kneeled down in front of Jack.

"Ooo, we're gonna do that right in the middle of cleaning?" Jack teased. Davey blushed profusely. He looked down and smacked Jack's exposed ankle before picking up the broken cup carefully.

One of the broken pieces scratched him. He winced and stood up. He set them down on the now cleared of table. Jack saw Davey's stratch. It wasn't too deep, and it wasn't really bleeding. Neither of the boys knew how it was on the top of his hand instead of his palm where he had been holding the cup.

"Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Jack asked dramatically. Davey rolled his eyes, but didn't object. He stuck his hand out, and Jack bent down to kiss it. Davey smiled.

"All better," he said taking his hand back. "Your lips do wonders, Jack Kelly." Davey looked at everything else Jack had shoved off the table. All of the other fragile things that might've broken had landed in a laundry basket of Jack's dirty clothes.

"Eh, your tongue does better," Jack replied simply. He picked up a clay sculpture his little brother, Race, had made him in art class a few years ago. He set it down on the desk. Davey picked up a painting that Jack made him and put it down on the desk. He made a mental not to put it in a frame later and hang it up.

"This'll take ages at this rate." Davey scanned the room again. He saw an empty tub and suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey," he hit Jack on the arm lightly and pointed at the tub, "what if we put some things that we don't use in that tub and take it to Goodwill later?"

"Not a bad idea, Jacobs. There are a couple empty boxes over there if we run outta room." Jack pointed at a couple cardboard boxes in the corner. Davey nodded.

"Is this all your dirty clothes or is there another basket?" Davey asked, wanting to take care of the laundry. Jack peered into their shared bedroom and saw a pile of clothes in front of the door. Davey sighed and saw it as well. "I'll get a couple of loads ready. We'll take them to the laundromat after we clean." Jack nodded.

"I guess that leaves me on cleanin' duty?"

"Yeah. Don't mess it up," Davey said. He walked quickly into their room. He grabbed a couple of laundry baskets and set them down. He sat down by the pile pf clothes and turned them right side out.

"You're allowed to say 'fuck', y'know," Jack hollered. He picked up the empty tub and put a few useless items into them, knowing full well that Race and Crutchie will mostly buy them all back. His brothers collected random items, and Jack was getting kind of sick of it. Sure, Race gave most of the items to his boyfriends, but Crutchie kept _everything._

"Jackie, I'm going to make a seperate load for clothes we don't wear anymore," Davey called. Jack nodded.

"Alright," he said. "You should call me 'Jackie' more often, I like the way it sounds when you say it," he added, smirking. Davey groaned and rolled his eyes. Jack snickered to himself quietly.

"Shut up, Francis Jack Sullivan." Davey continued to turn clothes right side out, trying not to make noises of disgust.

"Okay, David Pauline Jacobs," Jack responded quickly. Davey rolled his eyes. He disliked his middle name; it wasn't meant for him. He didn't despise it, per se, it was an alright middle name. For a girl. Which Davey was not.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, and Jack bit his bottom lip. He looked into their room. Davey sat still, thinking.

"You okay, Dave?" He asked. Davey quickly jerked his head to look at Jack, surprised by his voice. He smiled gently.

"Yeah, just zoned out," Davey responded, still sounding distant.

Jack nodded and picked up a couple of things. His eyes landed on a locket. He didn't recognize it; he'd never seen it before. It was shaped like a heart with a carving of 'J + D'. He smiled and opened it. On one side of the locket, it said " _i love you more than i ever found a way to say to you - ben folds_ ". On the other side, it was a photo of Jack giving Davey a painting. Jack smiled as he realized the painting was the one he gave Davey for Valentine's Day a couple years ago. Had Davey had the locket that long? Jack didn't know, but his heart did a flip in his stomach. He held the locket tightly in his hands and turned back to Davey.

"'ey, 'ow long 'ave you 'ad this?" He asked. Davey hummed and looked up at Jack. His face turned a bright red when he realized what his boyfriend was holding. He looked down at his hands. It was supposed to be a Valentine's Day gift, but he had been to nervous to give it to Jack. Plus, he had liked it a lot and planned to keep it. "Davey, you listenin'?"

"Who's Davey?" He asked stupidly in a panic. Jack snickered to himself and crossed his arms. Davey looked up at Jack again. "I was going to give it to you as a gift, but I didn't think you'd like it," he admitted quietly.

"I think it's lovely. But," Jack stepped into the bedroom and bent down across from Davey, "it'll look better on you." He slipped the locket over Davey's head and let it rest on his chest. "You already wear my clothes, so why not my jewelry?" Jack teased. Davey rolled his eyes.

"Go clean, cowboy," he said, pushing Jack in the chest. He smiled lazily, and Jack stood up. He put on a mock offended expression.

"Well, fuck you," he responded playfully, beginning to make his way to the door.

"Fuck me yourself, loser," Davey said quietly. Jack stopped in his tracks. He turned around slowly. Davey blushed again and looked down. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know whether I'm supposed to be surprised at you actually saying 'fuck', or if I'm supposed to fuck you now. I'm seriously considering the latter." Jack still stood still in the doorway. Davey rolled his eyes again.

"You're supposed to be cleaning." Davey turned back to the pile of clothes. He had already finished one basket and was onto the next. He had a seperate pile of clothes to giv away.

"One kiss?" Jack asked, balancing his weight on one leg. He pouted, trying to get sympathy. Davey sighed and looked back up.

"Only one." Jack grinned and rushed over to him. He pulled Davey up and picked him up bridal style. "This wasn't part of the deal!" Davey whined, wanting to be put back down.

"Shut up."

"Make me," Davey replied. Jack smirked and pulled Davey into a deep kiss. Davey kissed back gently before pulling away. Jack leaned in again. Davey placed a finger on Jack's lips. Jack frowned. "We need to get back to work or else we won't get anything done." Jack sighed and set Davey on his feet.

"One more?"

"No, Jack."

"C'mon, just a small peck?" Jack pleaded playfully. Davey rolled his eyes and giggled softly. He smacked Jack lightly in the arm.

"Go," he said, soft but firm. Jack frowned and slouched down. He hung his head and slowly trudged out of the room. Davey sighed and grabbed Jack's shirt. Jack turned around, and Davey smashed their lips together. Jack smiled into the kiss. Davey pulled back again and pushed Jack into the other room. "Hurry up and maybe we can get back from Goodwill and the laundromat before we have to meet up with Race and his boyfriends."

"On it, chief!" Jack raced back into the room and shoved random things into the tubs. Davey shook his head with a smile. He sat back down and calmly went back to work.

"Never call me 'chief' again."

"Only if you call me Jackie tonight." Jack winked and Davey went red. Maybe settling down in a cheap apartment was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i love they


End file.
